


Warframetale

by KittyCatInBlue



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Warframe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Fate Worse Than Death, Other, Slavery, Tenno could be you, Typical Orokin Jackassory, Violence, pre-game, will add characters as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatInBlue/pseuds/KittyCatInBlue
Summary: They were a single Tenno. Individual. Hopeful. Loyal to the Orokin. They were different.This is their story.(An AU of Warframe, with some elements of Undertale to explain some gameplay mechanics. Spoilers for EVERYTHING.)





	Warframetale

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is primarily because I cannot get my head off of the 'Dark Future' kind of world I envision, with plenty of headcanons and psychological horror, with that sweet, sweet character growth I love so much.  
Hope you enjoy! Criticism is more than welcomed, and I'd love to debate game lore!

Out in the cold nothingness of the Origin System, a spherical, Orokin space craft floats gently, carrying in it something more precious than any relic, and more dangerous than any of the horrors left behind from their interventions.

The Sphere is on a direct course to hit Earth exactly one thousand years after the Rebellion. It's cargo was the only one captured amongst the enslaved warriors, and it was landing today.

As the Sphere broke through the atmosphere, the Tenno inside it began stirring, slowly willing their eyes open as their landing craft barrelled through the air and towards the ground at increasing speed, a few seconds passed from the moment the Sphere came into the gravity field of the planet before it broke through the thick vegetation of the Earthen Jungle and landed in what way once a lake.

Slowly, they opened their eyes, the colors in them shifting like a rainbow before deciding on blue, with clear specks of gold in them, and they moved their hand towards their face, eyes locking on the appendage they weren't entirely sure was theirs as the bones and muscles creaked in protest at being moved from their previous position, kneeled down before the large glass window in front of them.

The Tenno slowly leaned back until their back was on the cool, metal floor of the Sphere and carefully unfolded their legs, feeling the stress breaks in their bones heal instantly. They sat there, staring at the golden decorations along the white walls, the glowing light blue tree branches climbing along the walls of the Sphere, stunted and unable to grow further.

They spent a small while staring at the thin streaks of gold on the walls, following it with their eyes like a maze before they got anxious. Where were the Dax? Was there a delay in their trial?

The neural network of the Tenno was silent. Either they were the last one alive, or the others became Vassals. The second option didn’t see very likely.

Vassals were bred to be beautiful and strong. Sure, the others were products of two Vassals, but who's to say the Vassals used weren't family? They had been bred to become a Vassals, after all. They'd know. Besides, the Tenno were all disfigured. No risk of becoming a Vassal there.

The lone Tenno slowly sat up and looked around the Sphere. They had supplies strapped neatly to the walls, clothing fit for a Dax in training, an old radio that captured no transmission, and an old Archwing prototype, waiting patiently at the back. No food or drink supplied.

Their elongated ears twitched, sending sharp, weak bursts of pain as the darkened and mutated flesh moved. The right ear was significantly bigger than the left one, but both were just as scarred, pulling towards the back of her head and dropping when no muscle supported them.

The Tenno scowled as they reached for their ear supporters, slowly guiding the ruined, sensitive flesh into its place as they listened closely to their surroundings through the Sphere. The faint sound of some echolocation, the occasional hissing as something scraped against the Sphere… No engines, no ships…

...No Orokin?

They slowly stood up, their hair dragging on the ground behind them, matted and dirty, like it always was as they took unsteady, shaky steps towards the window.

Their reflection stared back at them, showing the void scarring over their right eye, the deep, sparkling black that shifted like space itself, it cut through their eye, leaving its own scar, glowing and golden, but still seeing.

The old broken socket rearranged itself beneath their skin in preparation, and they grimaced at the sensation. From the Arena, still. After they were removed from the breeding facility.

They pondered that for a moment.  _ What was disfigured, why were they removed, again? _ But they couldn’t remember. They took a moment to watch the reflection, seeing big, lost eyes stare back at them, the body of a child. Like all Tenno.

They managed to tear their eyes away from the reflection and on to their surroundings. Water. Deep, dark… Full of luminescent creatures. Were they on Earth? Maybe Uranus? They stepped away and moved to the clothes they had.

Thick, strong fabrics unfolded and set up by mechanical hands as the Tenno watched. They were wearing the underlayer, currently. Black and plain, slightly reflective in the light. They grabbed the Dual Oculus, two floating frames that were to rest on a Tenno’s face, black and gold, in order to figure out where they were.

They looked at the stats now presented to them through the Oculus, seeing that they were shown as XJWL93, their breeding facility code. Nothing more was shown to them. They blinked, shocked, and tried to access their fitted frame. None.

...No fitted frame? So did the others lose? But then, where were the Orokin? The Oculus didn’t show a date. It never will. They shrugged on the suit they were given, a simple [Vardia](https://imgur.com/bcygWfA) outfit with the one symbol they could read on it.  [ Obey ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/warframe/images/c/c5/ObeyOrokinScript.png/revision/latest?cb=20170419202742) . Tall, decorated black boots, long decorated black sleeves and a hood resembling the Dax helmet closing on their head. 

They tilted their head in confusion at the fact that they received one and a half sleeve, before seeing the effect that the choice had. It showed off their void scarred left arm, burnt up to the elbow, with their fingers being purely skeletal, the very tips of the visible bones stained like the stars in space, which shifted accordingly, almost giving them a window through the planets. Marking the Tenno as different from the Dax. Imperfect. They grit their teeth, but moved on.

There were more pressing issues than the Orokin not recognizing them as one of their own, after all.

‘93 walked towards the Archwing prototype and unfolded their own ‘wings’, protruding bone structures, mutated by the void, clicking and healing as the Tenno winced and adjusted the metallic joints, settling the bones in their ‘correct’ positions and rebreaking them to get more flexibility before taking the Archwing engines and clipping them on the bones.

It was time to leave the Sphere. See what awaited them outside. One could only hope to find intelligent life, perhaps even the Orokin themselves, still.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Hate it? Have some comments or questions? I love talking through comments, hit me up! :)  
Updating schedule undecided.


End file.
